My Guilty Sense
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu X Meredy one-shot. During the events of Tenrou island, Natsu does the unthinkable against the one known as "Acnologia". But how will his guild feel about his… Sacrifice?


_My Guilty Sense_

 _Natsu X Meredy one-shot. During the events of Tenrou island, Natsu does the unthinkable against the one known as "Acnologia". But how will his guild feel about his… Sacrifice?_

 **AN: Well then, another one-shot. Let's be honest, no one really reads these. Enjoy the story!**

Guilt. That was the only thing going through the dark blue arc of time users mind. Why? How about we take a gander back in time.

 **Flashback begin**

"Just stay down, dammit!" She said.

"You really expect me to just let my guild be defeated by yours? Not a chance." A pink haired man said back to the woman.

They charged back to each other, but the pink haired dragon slayer had to fall back quickly because of a certain pink haired lost magic user. "You stay away from Ultear!" She said. "Meredy, I'm fine. Please, let me fight this man on my own." Ultear said. "But mom! It'll be easier if we just take him down now!"

Just then, a monstrous roar was heard nearby, and next thing you know, a dragon swooped by. "What the hell!" The two girls said, only to be tackled by the man they were fighting, allowing himself to get nicked by the wing in the process. Them, seeing that he had just saved them from injury, were baffled. "W-why did you do that?" Ultear asked in a scared voice. "Can't have two pretty ladies getting hurt now, can I?" Natsu said completely sincerely, wincing at the pain of the cut from the dragon's wing. The two women were blushing at the compliment, until he spoke up again. "Listen, I can tell that you two are good people at heart. Don't let your guild drag you any further into the darkness. Please. For me…" They were surprised at what he said, and they were busy thinking about what he had said until they noticed that the man had hobbled off. Probably to help the rest of his guild.

With Natsu and the others

"Dammit, we need more time! First Master Mavis' spell won't be ready for a good amount of time, and that damn dragon is charging up something."

"I'll go." **(#ClicheMoment2015)** came the voice of the fire dragon slayer.

"But Nats-"

"Don't worry about me guys. I'll come back to you. Don't think that some stupid dragon is gonna bring me to my grave without a good fight. If two women, one with pink hair and the other with dark blue hair come by, please don't attack them. Try to talk some sense into them. I can tell that they aren't bad people. My dragon slayer senses tell me as much." He said while turning around from his circle of friends… Family… He then proceeded to jump, his fire propelling himself up to the dragon. Everyone could _feel_ the immense amount of power that the dragon slayer was charging up for a counter attack.

"Fire Dragon's Raging Inferno" Natsu said as he turned around to watch his final moments, looking at his guild, teary eyed. ' _Goodbye, my good friends.'_

Then, the sky went white.

 **Flashback End and Time Skip: 8 years**

The guild has been a mess for the past eight years. The only time people seemed to talk, was approving mission, or small talk about getting drinks or things like that. The "new" members per say, were possibly the most affected, despite knowing the man for only a short amount of time. He was the one that saved them from their own darkness. The old members that were also affected more than others by the rambunctious dragon slayer's death, included Erza, Mira, and Lisanna. Some thought that Cana was also affected, since she seemed to drink more than she usually did. A lot more. We're talking maybe two times the previous amount. Meredy had grown to be a beautiful young woman, though, with the dragon slayer gone, no one but Ultear was ever able to see her smile. She had slightly curly, long pink hair, and she had an ethereal figure. She turned down everyone, never letting any man get into her heart. The only one that did, died protecting the guild she was now in, 8 years ago. The feeling of guilt, never leaving her. She and her mother were saved by the man, and she couldn't dismiss the probability that if they didn't weaken him, he wouldn't have had to die that day.

Every day, she and her mother, had always looked at the door whenever they weren't on a mission together, always hoping that somehow, the pink haired dragon slayer would come bursting through those doors. Each day ended the same. They were always second to last to leave, only Mira was left, cleaning up the guild.

Then one night, everything changed.

They were about to reach the door, when it was slowly opened by just the man they were looking for. As soon as he opened it, he collapsed. They rushed to his aid, tears streaming out of their eyes, while Mira rushed over to help.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up, please!" Came the shaky voice of Meredy. "You can't leave us! Not when you just got here!" They turned him into his back, and examined his front, seeing if anything was wrong with him. Then, Meredy did something extremely unexpected. She lowered her head down, and kissed him. As soon as she did this, his arms had begun to

react, and he reached over to grab her to bring her to his side. She of course obliged, and ended up on the floor with the unconscious dragon slayer. She then got up and tried to lift him up, only to struggle in lifting him up. Along with her mother's help, she brought him back to his house, which they were shown when they made it back to Magnolia, and laid him on his bed. As soon as Meredy had tried to leave, he began to whimper at the loss of warmth from the girl, despite the fact that he was a fire dragon slayer. This caused her to stay with him, eventually ending up cuddling with the man that they had been waiting for, for years now. They drifted off into sleep, and they rest there, peacefully.

To say that Natsu Dragneel was surprised when he woke up, is a severe understatement. Sure, he had woken up in odd places, or with odd people, but he sure as hell never expected to wake up to the sight of a girl that he didn't know, in the same bed as him. To make matters worse, the woman seemed to be snuggling into his chest, as if it were the most comfiest thing in the world. The expression of pure peace, put the dragon slayer at ease. She eventually woke up, yawned, and then proceeded to look around the room, only to be surprised at the fact that the man was now awake.

"Oh, um… Hi… Natsu. I'm Meredy. You know, the girl you talked to those eight years ago…" She said in a nervous tone. Pieces of memories began coming back to him, and soon enough, he completely recognized the woman, though, he didn't expect her to be so… " _Beautiful…_ " he whispered. She heard this and began blushing at the compliment. "How could I ever forget that pink hair of yours? It is pretty difficult to forget someone with hair as unique as ours." He said. "So um… Where exactly have you been for the past 8 years?" She asked. "Oh, I've been… Busy, I guess you could say. I've been fighting Acnologia, trying to lift the curse that was put on her." "Her?" She asked. "Yeah, Acnologia is a she. It took about 2 months of constant fighting until I finally got her down. I think I hit her head hard enough, that the curse was lifted. You see, she was known as 'the queen of the dragons' due to how nice she was to them. It wasn't until some curse that she went partially insane, and went on a rampage, killing dragon's left and right. She then asked to be turned into a dragon, and Zeref did as she asked. So, she's been teaching me her dragon slayer magic. That's why it took me so long. The reason I passed out when I got here was mainly because I was exhausted from running here. Weird huh? I can fight for two months, but a two hour run/swim is enough to make me pass out." "Yeah, I guess that is kind of weird. How about we go to the guild hall now? Everyone's been depressed since you 'died'" she said, causing him to nod. "Let's get going then."

Once they got to the guild hall, Natsu was tackled by a very happy guild. He was more surprised that Erza was in the group of people that were hugging him. Much to everyone's surprise however, she was crying. No one really noticed how much the death of the destructive dragon slayer had affected her. Instead of hitting him, she was there, hugging him while crying. "Don't ever do that again Natsu. I couldn't bear it if we lost you again." She then turned to Meredy. She had put the pieces together, and realized that she had slept with the dragon slayer last night. "Please treat him right, Meredy. He's never had anyone on an intimate level before, and I can tell that both of you are attracted to each other." This caused both pinkettes to blush in embarrassment of being caught that they were already attracted to each other, and caused the rest of the guild to laugh at their expense.

 **Time Skip: 2 months later**

 **Lemon Warning**

"Aw fuck, Natsu, you're cock is fucking amazing!" Came the blissful cries of Meredy Milkovich, as her boyfriend was ramming into her from behind. "Fuck… Even after the amount of times we've fucked, your cock still feels like it's stretching every part of me…" Meredy said through loud moans. The pink haired girl was currently in Natsu's house, while he fucked her into insanity, his large cock always slamming into her rather roughly. The sound of skin on skin contact filled the household, and the moans of pleasure from the couple could be heard within 2 yards of the house. Luckily, their house was out in the forest where no one else lived.

"Keep pounding into my wet pussy Natsu! It feels so fucking good!" She said, eyes rolling back in due to the immense pleasure she was feeling from her boyfriend. He kept on pounding into her, and soon enough, he felt the urge and warned her. "Where do you want it Meredy?" He asked. "Inside Natsu! I want it inside for once. It just feels so good!" She screamed in ecstasy. He slammed down into her, releasing cum into her womb as her walls clamped down on his thick cock, preventing him from moving very much. With enough force, he was able to move again, thrusting again, forcing more semen into her. So much that it actually filled her womb with the sheer amount of cum from that second thrust. He moved again, and this time, the semen exploded out of her plugged up hole, covering both of their lower regions in his thick, potent cum.

She sighed as he pulled out, but squealed when he turned her over onto her back. "You ready to go again?" He asked as he moved his thick cock to her tight asshole. Meredy, never having had anal sex with her lover before, was nervous about doing it, but nevertheless, she accepted it. He slowly and gently pushed into her, and within minutes, she was ready to move, and moved herself up and down the cock that was penetrating her tight asshole. The two continued going at it for a good 30 minutes before Natsu pulled out, slammed into her vagina, and let loose inside again. This caused Meredy to nearly pass out from the sudden switch, and she had to hold on to her lover for support. The two laid in each other's arms, and with one final kiss, they fell asleep.

 **Lemon End**

 **Time Skip 2 years**

"You may now kiss the bride."

And so he did. Today was Natsu and Meredy's wedding day. The guild was surprised when they announced their marriage, and most of the women "aww"ed at the announcement. Meredy was only a couple months pregnant when Natsu proposed. It took months of planning and lots of jewels to have everything set for their wedding. Today was just that. Their wedding day. Everything went as expected, and everyone had great fun.

"Thanks for coming by, guys." Natsu said to the Lamia Scale members that were leaving.

Let's just say that their night went well. Peaceful. Calm. Things like that.

 **Time Skip: 15 years**

Natsu and Meredy had come a long way since their marriage. Their eldest daughter, Hiromi Dragneel, had grown up to be just like her mother, minus the part where she's evil. No, Hiromi was one of the most kind hearted people, rivaling Wendy Marvell in terms of kindness. Anyone brave enough to attempt anything perverted, were lucky to leave with their bones intact. Her father was very protective after all. After her birth, Natsu and Meredy settled down a bit. With a grand total of 7 billion jewels from all the jobs they went on when she was around 5, they lived a very comfortable life. Ultear moved in with Natsu and Meredy, stating that she had to keep an eye on her daughter, and that she loved the company that the family brought her. She was glad that her daughter had found a good man.

The very man that saved them from their darkness.

It also seemed that the feeling of guilt from all those years ago had now died down.

She knew her daughter would be safe. The pink haired dragon slayer would make sure of that.

If anything was stupid enough to hurt their family?

Pray that they leave with their life intact.

 **AN: Well then, I have no idea what to say in these anymore. Hope you enjoyed the story at least. Now, I plan on having a Christmas special one-shot with the pairing being Natsu X Meredy X Ultear. The next thing I'll probably upload is a one-shot featuring Natsu X Wendy X Chelia. Leave some reviews! Those always kind of motivate me to write some more. Let's me know that you guys are actually reading these.**

 **Anyway, I'm out.**


End file.
